Captured by the Host Club?
by Hawkheart-Neko
Summary: Kuroda, the 'Kitten' of the Host Club.


I'm sitting in my room, and look at the clock, "Damn... It's 12:11 pm..." I sigh, "I should really get to bed..." But I know I can't, I have to stay up to finish the Tamaki Suoh drawing I was doing. I sigh and look at it, "Not my best work..." I sigh to myself, "But it'll have to do."

I jump as there is the sound of a window opening, I spin around and look at the window at the far side of my room, it slowly opened. I gulped as a large figure climbed in, followed by two, smaller, lankier ones. The tallest one goes to the light switch and flicks it on. I gasp as my room is flooded with light. I couldn't believe my eyes! Standing right infront of me was Takashi-ahem- Mori Senpai, and the Hitachiin Brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. My hand goes to my side where I keep my knife, but it wasn't there. "Dammit!" I curse under my breath, "It's not there!"

"Haha!" One of the twins, Hikaru probably... Picked up the drawing of Tamaki, "Really does look like him..." The orange-headed pest murmured.

"Put that down!" I say, "It's not done yet!"

"Kuroda." Mori-Senpai said in his usual, stoic tone.

"We were sent to get you." Kaoru interrupted.

"B-But?" I say, bewildered, "Why? Why would that damn Host Club of yours need me? You have Haruhi!" I clench my fists. You see, I used to go to Ouran Academy, but got expelled...Er... Removed... because I got into too many fights, well that's what everyone else thought.

"Oh, Haruhi? Yeah, she's still a host. But we can't screw her." The twins said.

"Aw... How sweet..." I sneer sarcastically, "What has this got to do with me?"

"I want you to come back, since you weren't really expelled in the first place..." I spun around at the familiar voice.

'I didn't even hear him come in!' I think. "What do you want Suoh?" I say harshly.

"What I've always wanted, my kitten." Tamaki purrs as he tilts my chin up seductively.

"Won't you ever stop!" I snarl and push him away.

"GOT HER BOSS!" I gasp as the twins tackle me and I feel a needle jab me in the neck.

I see Tamaki, "Sleep well my little cat." He says softly. Those words are the last thing I hear before I pass out.

I wake up a few hours later, I get up and try the door. Which is locked, surprise consumes me, 'I never lock the door!' I thought, 'I don't even close it all the way!' I shudder, thinking of my neighbors house-fire.

"Don't try to run, it won't get you anywhere. My family's police force would catch you in a heart beat. Especially with that special-made tracking collar."

"Kyoua." I say, gritting my teeth, the blinding lights flash on. I gasp when I see I'm wearing a skimpy black jumpsuit. My scarred eye is covered up again and I have a black leather collar. "You planned this didn't you!" I spring at him in a rage.

"Not so fast." Kyoua smirks and presses a button. I gasp as a shock of electricity shoots through my body. I collapse on my hands and knees, panting.

"Shall I explain the rules once more Ms. Kuroda?" Kyoua said.

I just glare at him, which apparently meant yes.

"These are the rules:

1. Stay in your room, at all times unless directly ordered.

2. Do as directed, no questions asked.

3. Do not speak unless spoken too.

4. Don't make any eye contact toward any Host unless spoken too." Kyoua closed his mouth, "Failure to follow these rules will result in severe punishment."

I winced, remembering last time, "Fine." I say, growling at the man.

He glanced at me one more time, before a door opened behind him, "Be a good little kitty." He said before disappearing.

I sigh, frustrated, and look at the room more closely. There was a huge bed, with a black headboard that read "Black Field" in blood red letters. I winced as I saw that name. 'Kuroda' is written with those characters. In the middle of the room, there was a purple... Couch-like thing... 'I can never think of the name...' I sigh, 'Not that it matters.' I slightly adjust the collar, I knew I could've taken it off, but doing that could sign my death warrant.

The lights dim, "We meet again... My pet."

I spin around, "Tamaki..." I say tersely, "Don't you have any appointments?"

"It's the weekend Kuroda." Tamaki smiles as he walks toward me, "Well, Friday. But every one's gone. So we have all night." He grinned, "I can't wait." He murmured as he came closer, I gasped as my leg hit something.

'The bed...' I think, 'Not good...!' I let out a small shriek of surprise as I am pushed backwards onto the deep violet of the sheets.

"You look tense my kit." Tamaki says as he climbs on top of me, he is on top of me now, his face mere centimeters from mine, "Of course, I know this isn't your first time." He gently kissed my neck, I let out a shaky breath.

"Please... No..." I say softly.

"Hmm." Tamaki said with light humor in his eyes as he puts a hand on one of my breasts and starts to play with it gently. I feel his member getting harder against me, as his other hand starts to take off my tight jump suit. I gasp softly as he gently, and expertly, removes it off of my body, until I'm laying there in only a bra and underwear. A wave of pleasure sweeps through my body as the blond slips his hand a little ways into my panties. "You may tell me 'no' but your body's practically begging me," he whispers in my ear. I feel his hand slip under me, behind my back. He undos my bra clasp, and removes it as well. The then slides off my panties, so I'm laying there, completely naked. I blush as I look at him, but my red eyes are burning with anger. Tamaki snaps his fingers, and a fire starts in the huge, but cold, fireplace. Tamaki then proceeds to strip himself of his shirt, the warm light of the fire playing off of his skin. He looks down at me and kisses my passionately on the lips. I try to fight it, but he holds my down. He lifts his head up and smiles as he takes off his pants. It's easy to see the bulge now. He grins even more as he slips off his boxers, his member fully erect. He teases my by stroking the core with his cock, I want to scream with frustration, that frustrated scream turns to surprise, then mild pleasure as he plunges into me. He went erratically, going in and out at random.

"T-Tamaki!" I say, "Please st-stop!"

He stops and grabs me, and pins me, by the neck, "What have I told you to call me!" He snarls in my face.

"I'm not calling you daddy!" I snarled back, "You can't make me!"

I gasp as he presses a sharp knife to my cheek, "If you want to live, you better say it." He said smoothly, "Killing you would make a huge mess.."

"Why can't you go screw Haruhi?" I say back, "Why me? I know you hate me!"

"Why?" He laughs softly, "Oh my little kitty-cat..." He gently strokes my hair and I move away.

"Hey! Boss!" The door opens and the Hitachiin twins stick their heads in, "The Club's opening in ten!"

"Okay!" Tamaki says, and smiles at me, "Until next time... My pet." I quickly scramble to put my clothes back on.

"I didn't know the club works on weekends..." I murmur.


End file.
